


Overtaken

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Moon Princess is on her own, and looking or a new start. Mature and powerful, the Lunarian decides that she needs to get a job to keep from going bored in her daily life.  Who would have thought there were secrets at Capsule Corp that would lead to more excitement that she could take? One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtaken

** Overtaken  **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! Wow, my Sm/DBZ one shot “Enyem” was a huge success! Thank you all so very much! So, in gratitude… here is another, by popular demand!   I hope you all enjoy!

_Has anyone seen the picture on Google of adult Trunks in a business suit and glasses? It’s from when he is President of CC in Dragon Ball GT. **Whoa, momma**! Needless to say, that’s my inspiration for this story, haha! Oh, there’s another one of him in a gray suit with a blue shirt and red tie. Wow!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn’t be working or writing fan fiction. Darling **MegaKat** has allowed me the use of the ‘pull’, which is her brilliant genius.

 

**Overtaken**

 

“Who would have thought… Rei is right. I’m an idiot.” The young woman said to herself as she flopped backward onto her bed.

“Sere…” The black feline sad sadly.

The silver-haired woman sighed. “It’s true, Luna.”

The black feline leapt onto the white comforter of the bed and padded over to her charge. The young Lunarian was now in her mid twenties, with hair almost silver and dark blue eyes. She had grown physically, mentally, and emotionally. That is what had landed her in her current predicament in the first place.

“Serenity,” Luna stated.   “Mamoru’s selfish decision altered time. You have never been a selfish person, so why would you have given them a different answer than the one you did?”

Serenity closed her eyes, replying in her mind the events that her advisor was referring to. It had all started shortly after the battle with Galaxia. It would seem that Mamoru held in feelings of regret for several months, and finally confronted her. He gave her this entire spiel about not wanting to be tied down to destiny and having regrets when he was killed, but he still loved her. Ha! If he loved her at all, he wouldn’t have left her.

Therefore, they never got married. Crystal Tokyo wasn’t created when she became twenty-two, though she still became the queen that she was meant to, just of the Moon. The most heartbreaking event was that she never had her baby girl…

For four years, her friends remained by her side, supportive of her and enjoying a life together as normal young women. Slowly, though, they gained courage to approach the most important person to them, and request that they be allowed to follow their own dreams.

Amy was a doctor, working alongside her mother at Tokyo General.

Rei helped her grandfather with the Shrine, but she was becoming popular as a music writer.

This could be due to the fact that best friend Minako was a pop star, and sang her songs.

Makoto opened up a pastry shop that was wildly popular, and she was thinking of expanding.

The outer scouts were still very successful in their given fields, and were currently on a world tour.

She knew what their dreams were, and what they meant to them. So…

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I had said ‘no’, and was forced to watch the shine in their eyes dull just because I was selfish.” Serenity conceded.  Even if it meant she was now lonely and lost.

“Perhaps what you need to do is find a job.” Luna suggested.

Serenity opened her eyes, turning her head to the side to view the talking feline. “Why work if I don’t have to? I have complete access to the riches of the Moon Kingdom.”

Luna scowled as best as a cat could. “You lazy bones,” she chastised. “Having a job will help occupy your time, and help keep your mind off of matters. It will make the day go by faster.”

Serenity gave a pathetic grin. “I was kidding, Luna.” She said. “I actually think it’s a great idea. But what would I do?”

“Perhaps Artemis will know. It’s time to wake him up from his cat nap anyway.”

After a whine about how he was still tired, Artemis had woken up and agreed to help. He also believed that the Lunarian needed something to do to pass the time; it broke his heart watching the new Moon monarch so sad and alone. “Let’s see here. Now that we have your resume fixed up nice, let’s see if we can find a position that sparks your interest.”

“Maybe an assistant of some kind?” Serenity asked, looking over the white cat’s shoulder. “I think I can get coffee and filing papers without too much fuss. I want to stay low key, nothing that requires too much brain power.” She was only half teasing.

“Hm, what do we have here?” Artemis purred. “Bingo! This one sounds perfect! Executive assistant needed as soon as possible for…”

 

8888888888

 

Serenity smiled brightly as she walked down the hallway, passing several smaller offices as she went.   The last two months had flown by beautifully; getting a job really had helped her, more than she had thought. The Lunarian felt like she had a bit of her old pep back, and she enjoyed the corporate atmosphere of her new job.

Bulma Briefs was the owner and CEO of a Capsule Corps, which was started by her father, Dr. Briefs. Her son, Trunks, is the President; Serenity had yet to meet him, as he has been on a vacation since she began. However, she had heard wonderful things about him.

Serenity had been incredibly nervous in her interview; according to the research that Artemis gave her, Capsule Corps was one of the largest and richest corporations in the world. They were famous for the DynoCaps. Surprisingly, Serenity had never heard of the company or their product before, but she was highly impressed by them. If she didn’t already have a space pocket that could hold an infinite amount of objects, she could have DynoCaps in spades. Going to interview at such a company was intimidating 

Thankfully, despite her nervousness, Bulma Briefs found something in the young woman that she admired and hired her on the spot. They had instant chemistry, and Serenity felt like Bulma Briefs was what Ami would become when she was older. Bulma had explained to her that she was beginning to get tired and wanted some more time for herself, which is why she was looking for an assistant. She needed someone who could take charge and stand on their own while still following her instruction.

Needless to say that once she learned the ropes, Serenity found herself excelling at her new position. She had been amazing at the sheer size of the facility; it may as well have been a city. She had only ever been inside the main building and on the first floor at that, mostly out of fear that she would get lost. Though she was curious about the secured areas that not even she was allowed access to, she had enough to worry about.

The main building only had three floors, but it was very wide. Her office was beside Bulma’s, which was near the elevator that would allow access to the second level, or the Brief’s living quarters. Serenity had a Blue Card to allow access to the whole building – a perk of being Mrs. Brief’s assistant – but had been warned not to go anywhere but the first floor unless directed by Bulma herself.

“Serenity, my dear,” Bulma called out as her assistance walked passed her door. “Can I have a word?”

The silver-haired young woman smiled, walking into the extravagant office that had piles of prototypes on a large workbench along the wall. “Yes, Mrs. Briefs?”

The turquoise haired woman smiled. “I have wonderful news! My son is coming home at the end of the week from his trip, and I want to plan a party to celebrate.   I can also use it as an excuse to unveil my new project.“ Looking at her new assistant, she gave another smile. “Is it too short notice for you to plan something?”

“Not at all!” Serenity gleefully replied. “That is more than enough time for me to plan an event you won’t forget!”

“Perfect!” She cheered. “I’m going to be dragging my husband there as well, so you can finally meet him. Once my son comes back, you will be assisting him as well. Don’t worry, he’s a very serious man but can be laid back. He’s only a year old than you, and I think you two will get along wonderfully.”

Serenity gave a light laugh. “I am looking forward to meeting your family. I’ll go start on the planning now, if that’s alright?”

Bulma nodded happily. “Yes, go. Thank you!”

Serenity forced herself not to clap her hands; she loved to plan parties, and she loved to dress up for them as well. She couldn’t wait to get started!

 

8888888888

 

For two days after, Serenity had labored. She did not have to worry about a venue, as it would be held at CC; however, she still had to research vendors, get decorations, do the invitations, etc. She loved every minute of it!

“I feel like I’m going to Prom again,” Serenity stated as she observed herself in the mirror, a bright smile on her face. Luna and Artemis shared a pleased smile; it has been some time since they had seen their charge so care free and happy. She was beaming, and she looked lovely.

The Moon Queen wore her hair in its traditional style, the silver lengths nearly touching the floor, but she added a few diamond barrettes for sparkle. The one-shoulder dress ran over her left shoulder, and was such a pale shade of peach that it gave her completion just the perfect touch of color. The dress hugged her form until it met her hips, and then the skirt gave a slight fan, the hem having been adjusted so it just touched the floor but she didn’t have to worry about tripping. The left side of the dress had a slit that went up to her knee, revealing matching heels and just the right amount of leg.

“You look lovely,” Artemis complimented.

“I hope that you will have a wonderful time.” Luna added.

“I plan on it,” She smiled brightly as she took her clutch. “Don’t wait up!” She teased with a wink just a moment before her body was enveloped in silver light. With the blink of an eye she was gone, and the cats were once again alone.

“It’s time like this that I wish I could form a barricade to prevent unworthy men from drooling over her,” Artemis admitted 

His wife shook her head, but she was smiling fondly. “We knew she would grow up sometime.”

“Doesn’t make it easier,” he argued.

“Let’s just pray that to Selene that she has a good time.”

 

8888888888

 

Serenity laughed, one hand elegantly clutching a flute of untouched champagne as her other rested at her side, holding her clutch. The glass was more just for show. Alcohol messed with her powers; but she found if she didn’t have a drink in her hand, others would pressure her to have ‘at least one’. Currently, she was standing in a small circle of co-workers, eagerly engaging in a conversation after they lavished her in praise for how wonderful everything turned out 

“It’s true!” Don grinned as his wife leaned against him, fighting for breath as she laughed.  They had been telling her about fellow workers and funny incidents that had occurred. “It’s why he refuses to go to the supply closet ever again!”

Another round of laughter sprang from the small circle, and the Lunarian was sorry to excuse herself from them as she was called away by Bulma.

“Mrs. Briefs, you look wonderful!” She complimented. It was true; the woman’s crimson dress complimented her.

“You flatter an old lady, but thank you.” She smiled. “Everything is perfect! I cannot thank you enough.”

Serenity smiled warmly. “It was my pleasure.”

“Go back to having fun, dear. Once I find where my husband and son snuck off to, I will introduce you to them.” Mrs. Briefs added. “I should warn you now, though, that my husband has a stick up his ass.” Serenity’s wide-eyed expression made her laugh as she waved a hand in the air. “It’s true; I don’t know how I put up with the man. So I apologize in advance if his male superiority bothers you.”

The silver haired woman gave a secretive smirk. “I assure you that nothing he can say will affect me.”

“I love that sass,” Bulma smiled. “Well, carry on dear. I’m going to try the buffet table; they most likely went right for it.”

“Why don’t I join you?” She asked with a smile. “I never pass down food.”

“Glad to hear it,” Bulma said. “Let’s let these people bask in our beauty as we go discover what that tantalizing smell is!”

Serenity let out a laugh while walking beside her boss, and replying to those who greeted her as they passed. Being the food lover that she was, she spent a good portion of the budget Bulma gave her into the food. It was all worth it, each and every penny. Not only was the display impressive – she would make sure to save the caterers information for future use – but the food was divine, and she had thoroughly enjoyed the taste testing while planning the event. Serenity and Bulma waited in line for their turn, talking between themselves and those around them as they approached the food.

“So do I get any hints about this new project you plan on unveiling?” Serenity inquired.

“And ruin the surprise?” Bulma teased with a twinkle in her eye. “Never.” Serenity let out a giggle, and Bulma gave a slight tilt of her head. “You know, I haven’t the faintest idea why you are single.”

Any trace of a smile was wiped off her face, a sad tint entering her eyes as she did her best to cover up her sadness. “You and me both.”

Bulma saw the attempt, but wouldn’t let it slide. “Ah, heartbreak. I know that all too well. You know, you really would get along wonderful with my son. He’s…”

“Sorry, Bulma,” Serenity cut her off with a soft smile and shake of her head. “You of all people know there is a policy about dating your boss.”

“I had a feeling that was going to come back and bite me in the ass one day,” she muttered darkly.

Serenity laughed again, taking a plate before eagerly turning to the food. Now, where to start?

 

8888888888

 

“I can’t believe mom did this… again…” The young man sighed. “I hate these things.”

“Whoa, who is _that_?” Goten suddenly asked with ardor, his brown eyes wide as he looked across the room.

The lavender haired man turned around, scanning the room for who caught his friend’s interest. “Who?”

“The totally fine babe that’s talking to your mom!”

Sure enough, across the room he spotted his mother, who was smiling and laughing with a young woman. “That must be our new assistant,” Trunks began as his eyes slowly took in her features. He could only see the back of her; but from what he could see, it was no wonder his friend was drooling. Her figure was amazing, showing that she was clearly fit. Her hair was what really drew his attention; it was such a pale blonde that it was practically silver, it was shiny, and it was _long._

“You get to have that hottie working for you? Dude; go ask your mom if she’s single. I want to ask her out.” Goten said.

Trunks sighed. “Clearly Gohan got all of the genetics for tact,” he commented, “Which isn’t saying much.” He added.

“That was low.” Goten frowned. “Now go get me her name.”

Trunks shook his head, but proceeded across the room. His mother had told him how much she liked the girl, and warned him to be on his best behavior – meaning he couldn’t scare her away like he did all the rest of the girls when they began to drool over him. Damn gold diggers…

( _Although_ ,) he thought when he heard her laughter, ( _I may not want to chase away this one_.)

 

888888888 

 

“Oh, you have to try one of these!” Serenity told the turquoise haired woman, using the tongs to place the delicacy on the older woman’s plate. “It’s a crab tartlet, and it’s delicious!”

Bulma laughed. “I think you may love food almost as much as my son and his friends,” she teased.

Serenity gave her a playful wink. “Food and I share a special love affair,” she admitted.

“It’s rare to find a woman that loves to eat,” spoke a deep voice that was full of amusement from behind her.

Shivers ran down her spine at the words; the deep timber of the voice was seductive and commanding as it filled her ears. She watched Bulma’s face brighten with a broad smile. “Trunks, there you are!” She beamed. “This is Serenity, the woman I’ve told you so much about.”

Slowly Serenity turned around, her deep blue eyes wide. At first, her eyes landed on a broad, muscled chest covered with an expensive Armani shirt and matching white tie. Slowly they glided up to find a strong jaw, then very kissable lips, and finally piercing blue eyes 

Both of the let out a soft gasp, and Serenity’s stomach dropped. She was so surprised that the plate slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor. Bulma’s eyes widened, concern and confusion spreading on her features. She must have missed something. “Trunks? Serenity?” She asked with concern.

Trunks could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, his eyes widening as he took in the breath-taking woman before him. She was more than stunning; this was a goddess that stood before him. His Saiyan blood was heating in his veins, and his nose filled with her scent. Trunks was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to take the woman somewhere private, where he wouldn’t have to share her and he could protect her…

“Woman!” The familiar bark of his father interrupted them. “What is going on?”

Serenity was drawn out of her daze at the sound of the voice. She turned her head back to Bulma, where a man of tan skin, gravity defying black hair, and bulging muscles stood at her side. However, it was the oppressive aura around him that really snapped her back to reality.

She took a step away, and then another. Her heart was racing. That man… Bulma’s husband… he was a… 

“Saiyan,” she whispered partially in fright, partially in shock.

Three sets of eyes snapped to her. “How do you,” Bulma began to ask softly in alarm, but she was cut off by her husband.

“What the flying fuck?!” Vegeta howled, his wide eyes landing on the silver-haired woman. There was no possible way… could she be?

Trunks could see the woman panicking, and something inside of him roared that he needed to protect her. Just as he reached out a hand to her, she turned and ran.

Trunks sent his father a scathing glare, and took off after the woman that had captivated him. 

“Vegeta!” Bulma admonished with a hiss, doing her best to ignore the prying eyes of those around them. “What is wrong with you?" 

Vegeta gave a growl. He didn’t have to answer that, especially given the shock he just received. Turning to his wife, he scowled. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Didn’t do anything? You obviously scared the girl out of her wits!” Bulma admonished. “So help me; if you just cost me the best assistant I’ve ever had, I’ll demolish the Gravity Room permanently!”

 

8888888888

 

Serenity’s heart was racing in fear. Her mind was swimming with what she just discovered. This was one of the times that being Sailor Cosmos was not a perk; the moment that she felt the dark aura around Bulma’s husband, her magic flooded her with information.

Frightening and terrifying information.

Did Bulma know about her husband? Did that mean that her son was Saiyan as well? Serenity didn’t feel any darkness in his aura like the one that she felt in his father’s. However, she also had been too entranced with the feelings that had overcome her when they made eye contact. And if Bulma is his mother, that would mean that he would be half human…

Her heels clicked along the floor as she burst through the double doors to the outside. Guests were lingering around, walking around the grounds and enjoying the moonlight. She took off around the building, searching for somewhere secluded where she could teleport away. 

Trunks ran after her, amazed at her speed. ( _Damn it, how can she run so fast in those shoes?_ ) He thought as he gave chase, watching the streamers of her hair vanish around a corner.

“Wait!” Trunks called out as he once again caught sight of her.

Serenity looked over her shoulder, eyes wide at the realization that the lavender haired male was quickly gaining on her. She began to turn her body to face him, preparing to send out a small blast of energy to give herself enough time to teleport away, when she lost her footing. This occurred at the same moment that Trunks gave himself a burst of speed to catch her, and Fate decided to step in.

Trunks slammed into her form, sending both of them falling to the ground. Serenity let out a grunt of pain from the impact; a flittering thought of just how much muscle was hidden under his clothing floating across her mind. It felt like she had slammed into a brick wall! The Lunarian landed on her back, the streamers of her hair fanned out, and her left leg was bent at his hip, which resulted in the slit of her dress riding up and exposing her leg up to her thigh. She didn’t even find it in herself to be embarrassed as out of reflex, her hands had risen up to clutch as his strong shoulders. Trunks was hovering over her form, forearms braced on either side of her as he stared with wide eyes down at the woman below him. Their hips were pressed together, and his legs were between her own. Trunks was suddenly becoming _very_ aware of his growing arousal for the woman currently beneath him, but his eyes couldn’t leave hers. He silently thanked every deity he had ever heard of for this happening _away_ from prying eyes; all he needed Monday morning was the whole company talking about how he had accosted his assistant on the lawn!

Serenity felt her stomach drop one more time as their gazes met, and her heart sped up in panic. Was he going to attack her? Wow, was this man gorgeous! 

“Calm down,” Trunks told her, his deep voice soothing. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear.” Her chest was heaving slightly from their run, and he had to refrain from letting out a groan at the feel of her perky breasts each time they pressed against him. “I just want to talk,” he told her and wondered when his voice had developed a husky tone.

“Talk?” Her voice rasped. She was confused and frightened from her discovery. However, something about how he was gazing at her made her feel safe and comfortable.

He nodded in reply, yet remained silent a moment more. Neither of them moved, they just continued to lay there, his form covering hers. They were barely blinking, completely enthralled with each other. “How…” Trunks began, before forcing his voice to sound more normal. “How did you know?”

Serenity tensed under him; he could feel it in each place that they touched. He realized that he quickly needed to diffuse the tension that was coiling between them. “I won’t hurt you, remember?” He repeated to her.

Serenity slowly nodded her head, willing her body to relax. “You’re not the only one who is from another planet,” she told him slowly.

“Oh,” he told her, completely surprised. Well, sure. He was no stranger to aliens… but damn; he never met one as attractive as her before!

Cheering came from around the corner from a group of other guests, and the two were thrown back into the real world. Cheeks glowed red on both parties, and Trunks quickly moved to stand. He found himself regretting it as soon as he did, thoroughly missing the feel of their bodies against one another, but offered her a hand to help her up. “Here,” he told her. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting you to turn around and stop.”

She glanced at his hand, calloused and strong. Gently, she placed her pale hand in his and allowed him to help her stand. “It wasn’t planned,” she admitted, adjusting her dress as an excuse to avoid his gaze.

“I just… we’re not like the Saiyans you heard about.” Trunks began after he took a quick glance to make sure that they were still away from prying eyes and ears. “Well, my dad used to be,” he added, “But that was a long time ago. We help protect this planet now.” Trunks finished while looking into the swirling depths of her blue eyes.

Serenity’s eyes widened. “You do?” She asked softly. She had yet to remove her hand from his own, and he seemed to be in no hurry to release hers, not that she minded. What she knew of the Saiyan race was nothing but blood thirsty beasts, but the male before her made her feel that his words were true.

Trunks eagerly nodded. “I don’t want you to be scared of us; especially since mom has been ranting about how you’re the best assistance she’s ever had.” He added. “She’d probably kill me if I scared you off.”

“That’s really sweet,” She stated slowly. “I do love working here…” Serenity added. “But… your father…” The Lunarian began, not sure if she would be able to handle being near his oppressive aura.

“Has nothing to do with Capsule Corp; and if it would make you feel better, I will personally see to it that you are never around him again.” Trunks hastily promised. Something inside of him wanted to make sure that this girl was protected, and _he_ wanted to be the one to protect her. Not only that, but the Prince of the Saiyans found himself wanting to just be _near_ her, and the thought of possibly never seeing her again made him feel cold.

“No, that’s alright.” She told him. “I can take care of myself.”

Trunks tilted his head to the side. Her body was fit and firm like she worked out, but that just could be a fitness regime. “You can?” He asked. “No offense, but you don’t look it. What are you, anyway?” He asked suddenly.

Serenity opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it. She opened it again, and closed it again. Could she trust him with that information? “Trunks, I…” she began.

“There you are!” Bulma cried out while coming around the corner and finding them standing together. Trunks was still holding Serenity’s hand, but Bulma watched as they both sprang apart from each other as she appeared. The inventor did not fail to notice the red coloring that adorned both of their faces. It made the little matchmaker inside of her beam in glee. “Is everything alright?” Bulma walked over to them, sending an apologetic glance to Serenity. “I am so sorry about everything, my dear.” She told the younger woman. “I had no idea that you knew about…”

Serenity gave a soft smile, holding up a hand. “It’s alright, Bulma. I was not very forthcoming, either. They are called secrets, after all.”

“Yes, well,” Bulma looked at her son, then her assistant, and back again. “It looks like Trunks has everything under control. I’ll be unveiling the new product soon, so when you are done come back inside. That is,” She looked at the silver haired woman again, “if you are coming back. You’re not going to leave us, are you?”

Serenity couldn’t help but look up at Trunks when his mother voiced her inquiry. She found herself looking into soft, pleading eyes. They were eyes that compelled her to stay, and not just as an assistant. “No, I’m not.” She answered softly.

“Wonderful! I promise that this won’t cause a problem. We’ll pretend it never happened. Come back inside soon, ok?” Bulma spoke, before giving a bright smile and taking her leave.

Trunks waited until he knew his mother was gone and not eavesdropping on them, before turning back to Serenity. “Thank you,” he told her, “for that. I wasn’t kidding earlier.”

“I appreciate the praise,” Serenity admitted, letting her gaze linger on the grass below them. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of uncertainty and embarrassment. What were they supposed to do now?

“So I guess we’ll be working together from now on,” Trunks began.

Serenity nodded. “That’s what your mother said.”

“I promise that I’m one of the good bosses to have.” He told her, giving a smile as he put a hand in one of the pockets of his slacks. It was an attempt to stop himself from reaching out to touch her again.

Serenity turned her eyes up to his face, a small smile blooming in response. “If you’re not, I’ll be sure to keep you in check.” The Lunarian was suddenly very depressed that Bulma had that whole work-relationship policy. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone since Mamoru, and even then it wasn’t this… intense? Was that the word? Her body felt warm, and every time they made eye contact, her stomach dropped.

Wait, every time? That was weird. Deciding to test it, she moved to meet his gaze one more time.

Right there, every time. That was weird. And she could tell by his sudden inhale of breath that he felt it to…

“Is that normal?” She half whispered.

“What?” The young male asked, completely smitten with how she looked in the moonlight.

“That feeling every time we look at each other…” her words were hesitant, not wanting to sound like an idiot and embarrass herself further.

Turquoise eyes widened suddenly in realization. “Oh, shit.” He whispered, making Serenity tilt her head to the side in confusion.

“What?” She asked.

Trunks shook his head. “It means something; I just can’t remember what…” he answered. “I have to ask my dad, it’s some Saiyan thing…”

“But I’m not Saiyan…” Serenity argued gently.

“I don’t know, but maybe he will…” Trunks answered. He took half a step closer to her, feeling as if an invisible force was pulling him to her. Her scent filled his nose, and before the filter between his brain and his mouth could work, the words spilled from his mouth. “You smell amazing…”

The Lunarian blushed. “Thank you…” She replied. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, a confirmation that she was blushing. That wasn’t the only heat that she could feel, however. Serenity could feel the body heart of the man before her, even from several inches away. When he took that half step closer, the soft touch of his cologne filled her senses, and she was suddenly wondering how inappropriate it would be to press her body against his. She was overcome with the desire for him to wrap those muscled arms around her body and just hold her.

Whoa, wait. No. Bad!

“We should go,” her words slurred, and it was only a small consolation that it appeared Trunks was having just as hard of a time.

“Yeah,” he replied just as slow, the deep voice causing a shiver to go down her spine. He offered her his arm, which made her blush. Placing a slender hand on his bicep – it was rock hard! – she let him lead them back inside.

Neither really wanted to go back, and that subconsciously had both of them walking slower than normal.

When they did arrive back inside, Bulma was taking her place at a podium, and a large screen behind her was alight with the Capsule Corp logo, ready to play the promotional video. Trunks led them to the small stage, but they remained off to the side. Trunks had been rather pleased when Serenity chose not remove her hand from the tuck of his elbow, and secretly delighted in her touch. Both attempted to focus on his mother’s presentation, but it was futile. Their thoughts could focus on nothing but the other and they didn’t have the faintest idea why.

From behind them, Vegeta watched with a calculating gaze.

 

8888888888

 

( _This is ridiculous!_ ) Serenity screamed at herself. The party was long over, and all the guests had gone. Trunks and Serenity had been standing outside the now closed doors for almost half an hour, her hand still tucked into the crook of his elbow.

Trunks hadn’t exactly been complaining, and was actually enjoying having her so close to him, _touching_ him.

“Why can’t we just go?” He blurted out suddenly, not sure why it was so hard to step away from the silver haired woman. They had already bid each other goodnight around a hundred times, but it was like something was keeping them from separating.

At his words, he noticed she relaxed slightly. “I have no idea!” She exclaimed. “It shouldn’t be this hard,” She added with a touch of frustration. “I’ve heard of instant chemistry, but this is insane!”

“Serenity,” Trunks began as he turned to face her, not sure how he was going to word this. “Do you _want_ to leave?” His voice was heated as he looked down at her lovely face. Even though he had turned, her hand did not fall. Instead, her hand slipped to his triceps, and Trunks found himself placing the hand of the same arm on her waist. She gave a shiver, one that had the Saiyan male puffing slightly in pride. At least he was not the only one suffering from this torment.

Serenity let out a slow breath, willing her body to get under control. She could feel the heat from his hand seek through her dress, and it spread over her skin giving her a sense of safety, and desire.   “We have to,” she admitted in a whisper, casting her eyes down from his intense gaze, “but no, I don’t want to.”

Trunks finally could no longer hold it back, and let out a moan at her words. Eliminating the last of the space between them, he used his hand on her hip to pull her flush against his form. His other hand went to the back of her head, and he claimed her lips in a kiss.

Serenity’s eyes snapped open in shock for all of a second, before they closed. Her hand that was on his arm slid up to wrap around his neck, the other moving to slide up his chest. She could feel the promise of power in his muscles, as well as the shudder he gave at her exploration.

The kiss started out slow and sweet; but after she felt him up, Trunks pressed her tightly against him. His arousal was hard and bulging, and he pressed it against her stomach to help relieve some of the ache. She gave a soft mewl in reply, which only encouraged him, before she let the hand that was at his neck slide up to his hair, grasping the lavender locks.   Trunks let out another moan, this one vibrating through his chest enough for her to feel it. And it made her feel alive.

The silver haired woman in his arms let out a soft moan of her own, and Trunks used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. It glided over hers, gentle yet firm, and he delighted in her hesitant response. It prompted deep desires to surge forward, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to press her up against the building and take her.

Wait, what? Since when did he ever think such things?

With a gasp, Trunks pulled back, stepping just out of reach. Both were panting, and Serenity’s eyes were glazed with passion and confusion. What happened?

“I’m sorry,” He panted, once hand going to his hair. “I didn’t mean to be so…”

Serenity shook her head. “It’s alright,” She told him. “I understand,” She admitted, one hand resting on her chest as it heaved, and it momentarily drew his attention to the actions. “This… it can’t happen… we work together…" 

“It’s not allowed…” Trunks stated in agreement, finding himself for the first time in his life holding resentment for his mother and her damn work policy.

“Trunks,” Serenity said, fighting the overwhelming desire to not give a damn just for another kiss. “I…”

The Saiyan prince could smell her arousal. When it was added with the look in her eye, he lost it and let out a predatory growl. “I don’t think I can control myself for another minute if you stay.”

Serenity’s eyes widened, sensing the complete honesty in his words. With only a second’s hesitation, she vanished in a flash of silver light.

Well, that was a new one. Trunks blinked in disbelief. “She can _teleport_?”

 

8888888888

 

Serenity locked herself in her bathroom, ignoring the curious glances and the questions that flooded from her two guardians. Slipping out of her heels, she stripped her dress off and turned on the shower as cold as she could. She needed to cool down, literally.

The water was near ice when she stepped under it, but felt arctic against her heated flesh. What was wrong with her? She had been making out with her boss, a stranger at that, like she was some love struck teenager controlled by hormones!

( _Great first impression there, Serenity_!) She thought as she let her forehead bang against the shower tile. He probably thought she was a floozy! 

( _It’s not like I was the only one affected, though_.) Her traitorous mind argued. ( _He seemed to be just as overcome by the instant attraction to me as I was to him._ )

The heat from her body had lowered, and the Lunarian was now officially shivering. Letting her hand snake out to turn the handle towards the warmer settings, she continued to stand under the torrent of water. “What am I going to do on Monday?” She asked herself quietly. “How in the Moon’s name am I going to act like nothing happened when I see him?” She gave a pout. “Especially since I really, really want to kiss him again.”

She raised two fingers to her lips, which were still a bit tingly. “I’ve never been kissed like that before,” She realized. It had been filled with such desire, such _need_ , that she had been dizzy with the emotion of the kiss. Mamoru had _never_ kissed her like _that_ before. He seemed to have some kind of aversion to public displays of affection, and even then he never really pressed for any intimacy despite her attempts at it. Serenity was affectionate by nature, and she craved to be desired. Was that why she had been so loopy? Because of the kiss that Trunks gave her was everything she had ever craved. 

“Great. I’m developing feelings for my boss after knowing him for only a few hours, and we can’t date.” She let her head bang against the tile once more.

“Monday is going to suck.”

 

8888888888

 

“Dad!” Trunks practically growled when he finally set eyes on his father the next day.

“What, brat?” The older Saiyan snapped.

“I need to talk to you.” He admitted. “I need help.”

“With what?” The ruler of the last remaining Saiyans asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh, he knew _exactly_ what. Something told the warrior that his son had experienced something even he had yet to feel – the Pull. Not to mention it was most likely with the woman who he was pretty sure was supposed to be dead.

“Mom’s assistant, Serenity,” Trunks began, not catching how his father slightly flinched at the name. Vegeta figured it just had to be coincidence. “Well,” Trunks continued, “something strange happens every time we look each other in the eyes.”

Vegeta just lifted a black eyebrow. “It’s called a boner, boy. You get one when you’re attracted to the opposite sex.”

Trunks almost blanched. “No, that’s not it!” He snapped, ignoring that he did experience that reaction with her. “We both feel this weird sensation, like…” he paused as he tried to find the right words. “Like our stomachs are dropping. We also had a really hard time staying away from one another, and leaving each other.” He admitted. Well, fuck him running if this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’s ever discussed with his father!

So Vegeta was right. “Clearly you didn’t pay enough attention when I was training you, brat.” Vegeta began smoothly. “That’s the Pull.”

“The Pull?” Trunks asked. It did sound familiar, but he couldn’t really remember. Back then he didn’t care for much more than training to get stronger. Oh, and playing pranks with Goten on the others.

Vegeta nodded. “It means that you found the person most compatible to you; your mother would sappily call it soul mates.” He explained. “Saiyans are protective of their Mates. That’s why you didn’t want to leave her. I bet the only reason you haven’t fucked her senseless yet is because your blood is diluted.” His father pointed out. “A full blooded Saiyan wouldn’t have hesitated to give her the fucking of her life.”

Damn, his father had a foul mouth at times! “It wasn’t easy to let her go… she teleported…” Trunks said more to himself than his father, but Vegeta heard anyway.

 “What is she?” Vegeta asked suddenly. “How did she know about us?” He demanded.

“She’s…” Trunks began before he paused. He actually didn’t know. She had been about to answer his question, but his mother interrupted them. “I don’t know.”

“Well,” Vegeta stated, “As long as she’s not human, then that means any brats you spawn will be stronger than Kakkarott’s. We can’t have that third class idiot ruining our royal image.” He grumbled.

“You know, sometimes it’s hard to tell that he’s your best friend.” Trunks informed him.

“Don’t you have a woman to go find?” Vegeta asked.

“I can’t! She’s mom’s assistant; and starting Monday, she’s my assistant too!” Trunks growled.

“So?” Vegeta asked with a sigh. “Take her on your desk.”

Great, now he wouldn’t get _that_ temptation out of his head. He wouldn’t be able to look at his desk now without said image coming to mind. “Mom has a corporate policy that forbids people from dating within the company.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Vegeta argued. “Do it anyway.”

“What?” Trunks asked surprised.

“You’re the fucking President, are you not?” He asked. “That means you’re in charge.”

“Actually, mom can overrule me.” Trunks pointed out.

“Let me handle my woman, you handle yours.” Vegeta snapped. “Grow a pair of balls, and don’t let something stupid like a fucking rule keep you from her. Trust me boy,” Vegeta stated with a hardened look. “Not everyone feels the Pull.”

Trunks swallowed nervously at the look his father was giving him. “I’ll work on that,” he agreed, before watching his father nod and walk away. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy.

Monday was going to suck.

 

8888888888

 

Serenity stood outside the hallway that led to her small office. Said hallway also lead to Bulma’s office… therefore it was beside the office of the President, who just so happened to Trunks…

Why was she so nervous? She had already decided to play it cool and collected. She was the Queen of the Moon. She was Sailor Cosmos, and the Keeper of the Balance. She could handle this! Yes, it was going to be no problem at all! Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and took the corner.

Only to bump into a muscled chest, complete with a very addicting scent.

Well, that lasted half of a second.

Trunks’ arms went out on reflex to wrap around her and prevent her fall. However, instead of waiting for her to stand on her own, he pulled her flush against him. “Are you alright?” He asked in concern.

Serenity held in a groan, worrying about the heat that she could feel raising in her cheeks. Damn, he looked sexy with those glasses on! “Yes, thank you.” She said as she quickly avoided his gaze to hide her blush. Great, on top of it all he smelled as delicious as she remembered.

Trunks let out a hum as he looked down at the head of silver hair. He could tell that she was nervous, and obviously as affected by his presence as he was of hers.

Today was _really_ going to suck.

He also _really_ wanted to take his father’s advice, and just take her on his desk.

Serenity could feel his gaze on her, and she slowly lifted tilted her head back to look up at him. The second their eyes made contact **it** happened again, causing both of them to let out a slight gasp 

Her fingers clutched at his blazer. His hands tightened on her waist.

They blinked.

That was all it took.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, neither able nor willing to fight it. Her fingers found themselves in his hair as she pressed her chest against his own. His arms wrapped around her waist, letting out a grunt at the tingles from the tugs she gave of his hair were sending down his spine. She tasted sweet and fresh, and he easily slipped his tongue into her mouth to claim her.

Serenity felt herself being spun before her back was pushed against the wall. A gentle moan vibrated in her throat, and Trunks felt his member swell at the sound. No longer having to hold her up, he let his hands run up from her hips along her side and down again, enjoying the feel of her hourglass shape. His arousal grew even more.

The sound of the fax machine going off caused them to snap apart, both becoming distinctly aware that they could be found by an employee at any moment. Both parties were panting slightly as they observed the other. Trunks felt some pride trickle in him as the vision of her slightly tousled clothing and her passion glazed eyes when they met his own, right before the now familiar sensation of the Pull took them both.

Serenity couldn’t believe what she just did. Gods above, what was wrong with her? If not for that fax coming in she would have let him hike her up further and take her against the wall, right then and there!

“That was bad,” She began. The look on his crestfallen face made her feel a wave of guilt. “Not that! That was good, this was bad!” The silver haired woman let her head fall back against the wall, and let out a groan. “That didn’t make any sense…”

Trunks gave a slight shake of his head. “It’s ok, I get it.” He answered. “We can’t do this, it’s not allowed.” Hell, he’d even abused his power and gotten her address and number from HR, and it was a testament to his self control that he hadn’t already gone to her home just to see her.

She gave a small smile of relief. “Yes, thank you! That’s what I meant.” Her smile made his heart skip an extra beat. She was blindingly beautiful, and had completely enchanted him. He wanted more 

However, until he could figure out a way around his mother’s policy, he couldn’t do anything.

“Let’s start again.” Trunks proposed, adjusting his clothing and straightening his tie before he held out a hand. “I’m Trunks Briefs. Welcome to Capsule Corps. I’ve heard wonderful things about you from my mother.”

Serenity blushed, accepting his hand and giving a shake. “Serenity Tsukino, and…” Her voice trailed off as she attempted to find something to say that wouldn’t be construed as a sexual innuendo after everything that have just gone through. ( _‘A pleasure to meet you’? Oh yes, it is. ‘I look forward to working with you’. With you, under you, same thing. What do I say?_ ) She thought 

Thankfully, he seemed to understand her plight, and decided to step in and save her. “We have a lot to do today, with my mom revealing that new product to the public, so we should get started.” He told her.

Each of them had the same thought as the other. ( ** _Today is going to suck_** _._ )

 

8888888888

 

Serenity decided to teleport home for her lunch hour. She currently had spent the last five minutes pacing in her room. Thankfully two felines were missing, so she was not succumbing to their probing inquiries that she really didn’t want to answer.

“What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I doing to?” She asked herself in succession. “This is too hard!” There was way too much sexual tension between the two of them. So far this morning that had four accidental arm grazes that each ended with a heated staring contest between the two of them. To make matters worse, just before her lunch break she had a klutz attack in her heels. She feel backwards while Trunks had acted out of reflex and went to grab her to stop her fall. Somehow the result was her dipping backwards over his desk and him hovering over her form. Several raunchy scenarios had played in each of their heads, the heat between their two bodies rising to unbearable levels before they separated.

She still had 40 minutes to kill. She needed a cold shower.

 

8888888888    This section is not on fanfiction.net!     8888888888

 

Trunks had similar thoughts, having raced to his rooms in order to assist with relieving the sexual frustration he had been dealing with all day. The memory of that silver-haired siren bent backwards over his desk had been too much for him. His hands had been already on the journey to push up that black skirt of hers over her hips when his phone had rang, causing them to jump apart.

He growled as he slammed his door shut, locking it to ensure privacy. His cock was so hard it was literally pulsing with need. With a snarl he braced his left forearm on the door, resting his forehead on his arm. His other hand had already undone his belt and clacks, and his dick was protruding tall and proud. With another growl, he wrapped his right hand around his aching cock and began to pump.

The growl turned into a pant as he did, but it wasn’t enough. His hand continued to move as he clenched it, and he shut his eyes. His mind readily supplied the scene that landed him here in this mess in the first place; Serenity, bending backward over the side of his desk. Her eyes were slightly wide in surprise, the blue shining out against the faint blush on her cheeks. He could still hear her quickened heartbeat in his ears, the soft gasp of his erection pressing against her hips.

Then the memory of reality blended with the fiction of his imagination. He imagined his hands completing what they began, and running the skirt up her creamy legs. He imagined one of them sliding up his thigh to hook around his hip, pulling him in closer to her aching core as her head tilted back in desire. He imagined her lips molding to his as he slid insider her warm, wet sheath, groaning as he tightened the pressure of his hand. He imagined shoving himself inside of her over and over, her sweet cries of pleasure ringing around them, and he moved his hand faster.

It didn’t take long for his release to come, and the half Saiyan was left panting as he leaned against his door. Work policy be damned, that woman was going to be his. Neither of them could go on like this, and if what his father said was true, then he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity.

She was his.

 

8888888888

 

When Serenity returned after her lunch break, it was quiet. Too quiet.

Granted Bulma would be practically out of the picture from now on, but Trunks was not there. She thought he went to lunch when she did, but maybe she was wrong. Figuring that she _really_ had to catch up on her work, she sat at her desk and began to type away.

Thirty minutes ticked by, and the Lunarian found herself engrossed in her work. The sound of clicking keys filled her small office. It wasn’t until her chair was spun around that she realized she was not alone. Trunks had a hand on each arm of her chair, his blazer tight around his muscles as he leaned over her, just a breath away from her nose.  The Lunarian found that she had stopped breathing at the look in his eyes.

“Here’s the deal,” Trunks told her as the ends of his lavender hair brushed his glasses and he tilted his head forward, staring her down. “I don’t care about the work policy. So we are going to go to dinner, we are going to talk about this, and we’re going to pretend that we don’t work together when we do it.”

His breath was warm on her lips, and Serenity found that she was tilted her head back slightly in invitation, almost begging him to kiss her. “When?” She breathed more than inquired.

Pleased to discover that she wasn’t going to fight him on it, he gave a small smile. “Tonight. Neither of us has really gotten any work done, and it’s because we haven’t worked this out. So go home, get ready, and I will come pick you up in a couple of hours.”

Serenity nodded, their eyes still locked. With almost a wolfish grin, Trunks closed the distance between them and sealed their lips. Serenity gave a sigh of relief when he did, eagerly moving her lips along his own in response as her hands went to his arms. They were solid like rocks, and she knew that his heritage could allow him to easily snap the arms off her chair just by closing his fists. The kind of physical ability sent heat right to her core.

She was an all-powerful goddess. And for once, she was with someone that she didn’t have to protect because Trunks was strong enough on his own. The though of his strength by itself was a serious turn on!

Trunks gave off a pleased rumble in his chest, and thankfully his recent release helped stave off the heat. Slowly pulling away, he enjoyed the satisfied look in her eyes. “Hurry along now, darling.” He told her, his words deep and husky.

She shivered in his arms, and her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. His eyes darted to the appendage, his gaze lustful as his muscles bungled under her hands. Without another word, she teleported home.

Trunks let an egotistical smirk grace his features. She was a minx.

 

8888888888

 

What the hell does one wear when they are going on a date with a near stranger, and all they wanted to do was jump them?

Serenity gave a sigh. Her hair was done, brushed and styled in the usual buns. However, she was still wearing her fluffy white towel as she desperately searched for something to wear.   While she had a feeling he wouldn’t object to her wearing only the short towel, they really did need to talk and sort some matters out, and that wouldn’t happen if she didn’t find a suitable outfit.

She finished dressing just before he knocked on her door. Slipping into white high heels to match the simple white dress she wore, she pulled open the door.

Their eyes were drawn to each other, both feeling the familiar tug of their stomachs before they let their eyes wander over the other. Trunks looked edible in a tan two-button suit, complete with a white undershirt and red tie. Serenity looked stunning in a simple white dress that hugged her curves, yet still gave her an innocent air as if she was an angel.

“You look beautiful,” He told her honestly as he offered her his arm.

  
Serenity smiled at him, placing her hand on his arm as she closed the door behind her. “Thank you. You look charming as well.” 

“Then let’s not let our efforts go to waste. I remember that you said before that you love food, so I hope you are going to enjoy where I will be taking you.”

“Where is that?” She asked as he led her to a sleek car that screamed money.

“My place,” he told her. “If there is a chance we can’t control ourselves, I figured that it would be best to not be in public. Furthermore, going to my place comes with my own chef and a mountain of food.”

Serenity couldn’t wait.

It was more than that, though. Trunks had not been kidding when he said that there was a mountain of food for them, and the personal chef did a marvelous job. The table was set for two, lit with candles and champagne. After the food was finished, the chef left them alone to enjoy it and eat.

Their mutual adoration of food had momentarily kept them distracted from the intensity of their attraction, but as they sat in silence eating, they were reminded of it. Serenity fidgeted slightly in her chair, using a fork to gently stab her food. “Lunarian,” she blurted softly.

A blush rose on her cheeks a moment later. Way to sound like an idiot!

“Excuse me?” Trunks asked, looking at her in confusion 

“You asked me before what I am,” she told him. “I’m Lunarian. The last Lunarian, actually.” She told him.

“Lunarian…” he repeated. “As in, from the Moon? Earth’s Moon?” She nodded, her focus on her plate. It didn’t matter; she had given him much to think about. Was that why he reacted strangely to her? Saiyans had always had a bond with the Moon; it bought out their inner beast, changing them into impossible-to-stop monsters of strength and destruction. If she was from the Moon, that could explain some of it. Damn, what would it be like if he had his tail? He shivered at the thought. “Why are you the last?” He inquired.

Serenity paused only for a moment, before launching into an abridged story of her history. Trunks found he was enraptured by her tale, never once for a moment thinking any of it was false. His father could die happy; Trunks was going to be with a Princess.

Shit, his father might actually _smile_ at that.

Of course, the whole part with another prince was something that made his blood boil in a different matter entirely.

Trunks looked at her from over their empty plates, his eyes serious and his tone commanding. “I’m going to make something very clear,” he told her, and despite his tone his voice was soft. Serenity was riveted on his every word. “You are _mine._ That is what the Pull means. This human is clearly not good enough for you, and if he ever comes for you, I will beat his pathetic ass into the ground.” His eyes blazed with passion, and Serenity felt her heart skip a beat. Normally she would have gone off in a rant on someone for being so possessive… but when Trunks said it… it warmed her. He continued. “You’re mine now, and that means that it’s my job to protect you, to provide for you, and you will be always be by my side. We are going to make this work, because this is it. So work rules be damned. If anyone has a problem with it, I’ll change their tune.” 

Trunks stood up from his seat, walking around to table to Serenity. Neither broke eye contact, neither of them even blinked. The Prince of the Saiyans offered her his hand, and she took it with no hesitation. It made Trunks proud, and he was pleased at the level of trust in him. He gently pulled her to her feet. “What is your favorite color?” He asked.

Well, that was random. “Pink,” She answered, watching at he grabbed a serving tray that held strawberries and chocolate sauce with his free hand.

“Cute. My favorite color is blue. What’s your favorite book?” He continued as he began to lead her out of the room.

“I prefer magna,” She answered.

Trunks gave her a smirk. “I do, too. What is your favorite outdoor activity?”

“I love going to the beach,” She answered him as they walked. “What’s with all the questions? Where are we going? Why do you have that tray?”

The Saiyan gave a laugh. “We are learning about each other. It would be a good idea to learn about one another if we are going to be together, right?” She nodded as he led her upstairs. “I am taking you to my room, because I prefer to have my _desert_ in a much more comfortable location than the dining room table.”

Serenity found herself blushing red, and she suddenly felt overheated. However, she didn’t resist. If anything, she wanted this. Really wanted this.

At the look in her eyes, Trunks gave her another smirk before kicking open the door to his room and pulling her inside. The door was quickly shut.

Throughout the course of the night, the sounds form inside the room became increasingly louder, and there was doubt that it was a good time had by both parties involved.

 

8888888888

 

“Time to wake up, sweetheart.” The proud Prince wooed as he leaned over to place a kiss on the Lunarian’s lips.

“I don’t wanna…” Came her mumbled reply as she rolled over, exposing the creamy expanse of her flesh to him when the sheet fell away. It made Trunks wonder why he wasn’t getting back in bed. 

Oh, right. “We have to, Sere. It’s time to go to work.”

“Call in sick.” Was the growled reply before his pillow was placed on top of her face to block out the light and sounds.

Trunks gave a chuckle. “Well, I would call my assistant to tell her, but seeing as how she is still in bed…” he teased.

Suddenly, Serenity sprang up, clutching his pillow to her chest. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, her adrenaline racing as her brain began to wake up and process his words. “Oh, no! I’m going to be late to work! I’m _never_ late to work! I haven’t been late to anything in years!” She quickly flung what was left of the sheet that was covering her off as she attempted to rise from the bed and dash to get ready.

However, her incredibly long locks of silver hair had become undone during the passionate dance they shared all night, and the Lunarian found herself falling to the ground. Trunks lost his battle to muffle his amusement as he let out roars of laughter.

Serenity rose from the ground, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around herself as she stood. Scowling she threw the pillow at his face. “You’re a morning person? Why the hell are you a morning person?”

Trunks was able to get his laughter under control. “It’s habit from years of my father dragging me out of bed before dawn to train.”

“I would think you would be exhausted after last night.” She frowned at him. “I know I am.” The look in his eyes was smoldering, and Serenity clutched the sheet around her tighter. “Um, about last night…”

Trunks moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her form and claiming her lips. “It was amazing, and perfect, and wonderful.” He told her, his tone completely sincere.

This made Serenity offer a bright smile. “It was.”

“And it will happen every night for the rest of our lives.” Trunks added. “And even during the day.” The waggle of his eyebrows made her laugh, and she playfully swatted his arm. Trunks kissed her again, giving a hum of approval through their lips. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. “Remember, you’re mine now. You belong to me, and I belong to you.”

Serenity liked the sound of that.

“Now, let’s go to work.”

That one she didn’t like.

 

8888888888

 

“Trunks?” Serenity asked as they made their way along the grounds of Capsule Corps to the office building. “I have a question…”

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked her, looking to his side at her through the fake glasses he wore.

He really did look good in them, Serenity thought before she continued on. “Well, from what I understand about the Saiyan culture is… well, last we… are we married?” She asked bluntly, blushing brightly in embarrassment.

Trunks stopped walking, and took her hand to pull her to him and stated down into her eyes. Those dark blue eyes that he loved to gaze into while fascinated how the silver flecks looks like the swirls of outer space. “In the Saiyan culture, we are, yes. We acted on the Pull and bonded. However,” he added, “I am only half Saiyan. So, if it bothers you, we can plan a white wedding. I know my mother would be thrilled.” He told her.

Serenity smiled. “It doesn’t bother me,” She admitted. After all, stranger things have happened! Why not? “But I would still like that. That’s how the Lunarians do it.”

Trunks smirked. “Then we will have a wedding. Though, if it doesn’t feel official yet, I can change that.” He pulled her against him, so she could feel just how much he was willing to prove it. “When we get to the office, we are clearing our schedules for the next week. Then you are I are going on a vacation to the beach, where we will have plenty of time to better acquaint ourselves. A honeymoon of sorts.”

Her face brightened. “Really?!” She squealed.

Trunks smiled and nodded. “Really.”

Serenity stood on her tiptoes to lean in and give him a kiss. “If you had told me that when you went to wake me up, I wouldn’t have put up such a fight!” Pulling back, she placed her hand in his, and held on tight. She began to pull him along, eager to begin their vacation. “Let’s go, slowpoke!”

Trunks couldn’t help the chuckle that he gave, or the bright smile on his face. He was completely overtaken by the woman leading him away, and he wouldn’t have it any different.

Employees that witnessed the two were awestruck at the sight, especially because no one had ever seen the President smile before. Working at Capsule Corp was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 

8888888888

 

So, how was that? Over 26 pages for you guys, though if you are reading this on fanfiction then I did cut out a part or two. You can reach the whole thing on my account at Archive Of Our Own, my pen name there is Sandreline_Moon.

I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you all for your continued support!  
  
_~Sandreline_

 


End file.
